


Confession

by Cherumie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherumie/pseuds/Cherumie
Summary: William has something to tell Grelle. Based on a Tumblr prompt.
Relationships: William T. Spears & Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 45





	Confession

"I have something important to tell you." Said William, looking down at Grelle with an intense look in his eyes. Grelle batted her lashes at him.

"Oooh~ Are you about to profess your undying love for me?" She giggled. She loved to push his buttons, they both knew this. But it was Will's turn now to stun her.

"Yes, I am." He said matter-of-factly. Her jaw dropped.

"...What?" She managed to blurt out. This must have been some kind of prank. Earlier that day, when she had received a note on her desk telling her to come to his office after work, she'd expected him to give her a lecture about half assed paperwork or warn her of an upcoming special assignment. Admittedly, part of her had hoped it'd be something along these lines but never did she dare to imagine that Will would actually do it. Yet here he was, determinedly staring into her eyes, cheeks dusted a light pink. How long had he been planning this? The light of the sunset spilling into the office was awfully romantic. And… was that a new cologne he was wearing? Was he really going to do it? She was pulled out of her racing mind and her own cheeks heated up exponentially when he placed his hands on her shoulders and she began to tremble, despite herself.

"Grelle Sutcliff."

"Y-yes?" She stuttered, deathly afraid of this being a cruel joke at her expense. William took a breath.

"When I first met you, I hated you. Don't make that face, you already knew that." He said as she wrinkled her nose. "What you probably don't know is that those feelings barely lasted. After we were partnered up, I witnessed your skills as a reaper. Back then, that was all I cared about. That, and your looks caused me to develop a childish crush on you. Then, when you began to flirt with me and proclaim your love for me, I became bitter. I thought that you somehow knew about my feelings and were toying with them. But I never stopped loving you, Grelle."

Grelle stood there stunned, still looking into his eyes. He was serious.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I couldn't bear the idea of you choosing to stay with me out of pity or guilt." He looked away.

"Then why now? After all these years, what made you change your mind?"

"I...had a talk with someone who helped me realise that your feelings are genuine. I feel like a complete idiot for not figuring it out sooner."

"Will…" She muttered as she raised her hands to rest on his cheeks. "You are an idiot."

She smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned in for a kiss, but stopped an inch from his lips. William closed his own eyes and finally closed the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they kiss úwù
> 
> This is my first published fic so uh hi. I'll post more stuff in the future probably.
> 
> Thank you for reading :'3


End file.
